Hotter in Copper
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: At the very end of the earth, Neji discovers that allowing himself no sexual activity for ten years has its consequences, and Sasuke has a strange obsession with the red liquid copper Neji's body creates, a liquid that keeps us all alive. ONESHOT SasuNeji


**Konnichi wa!**

**Teehee – okay you guys, there IS a reason for posting this up!**

**I know how you all were just DYING for some serious SasuNeji action in my other story Treacherous Heart – but I'm sorry people – it just doesn't fit with the storyline! So I'm posting THIS up to make it up to you guys!**

**Teehee… the title of this one shot makes me laugh. –laughs- :D**

**Please enjoy!**

**One Shot**

**Hotter in Copper**

"Shut up Uchiha!"

"Make me, Hyuuga."

And so it began.

Neji was mightily thrown back and he slammed onto the forest floor, skidding to a stop, gasping and fighting unconsciousness.

The wound in his shoulder had gotten bigger – red hot copper was soaking his clothes, leaving him chilled and ever weaker as the seconds passed.

He strained his Byakugon to see his opponent – to see that accursed traitor that he had _thought _he could defeat.

But as he saw the other calmly walking towards him – barely winded and not a scratch on him, his inner organs working perfectly – Neji knew that he had never stood a chance.

_He's going to kill me. _Neji thought blankly – hazily._ And I'm going to deserve it. If I can't beat him… what use am I to anyone?_

The other neared him – neared him until his feet were nearly touching Neji's feet.

He merely looked down at the Hyuuga, his eyes betraying nothing.

"So…" he began after a long moment. "Here we are. At the very end of the earth, no one here to see the outcome of this battle." Then he smirked. "Poor, poor Neji. If you die here, no one will know. No one will even _care_."

Neji fought from wincing. The other was right – after all.

"But of course – as smart as a prodigy you are – you refuse to just _give up_." The other's knees bent and he towered over Neji, his hair falling over his face and into Neji's eyes, his hands pressing into the earth on either side of Neji's shoulders. "Heh – Hyuuga and Uchiha pride are _exactly _the same."

"Really?" Neji snapped. "And how do you think that?"

"Because. We refuse to call defeat on one-on-one battles. To every Uchiha and every Hyuuga – there is no such thing as 'fighting just for the hell of it'. We _care _about the outcome of every fight we're in – regardless on if it's a mission or just sparring with our teammates. Heh." He pulled away and lay down next to Neji, his elbows pressing into the earth and supporting his body and he looked lazily upwards at the clouds. "It _always _eventually leads us to our downfall."

"So why don't you kill me?" Neji spat bitterly. "You beat me so why don't you just finish it?"

_If I can't beat you then I'm not worthy of life – _

"I won't."

Neji struggled to sit up, but Sasuke gently pushed him back onto the ground, his fingers trailing down to cast a feather's touch over Neji's wound.

_Don't hurt yourself more. _The touch seemed to speak softly. Neji ignored it.

"And why not?" He spat. "I've read the reports – every single person who's lost to you has _died _– regardless of who they are or where they're from – what makes me any different?"

"You _aren't_ different," came the easy reply, making Neji blink. "At least – not in an obvious way – that, you're a Hyuuga or you're THE Hyuuga prodigy – nothing like that."

"Then WHAT?" Neji was getting impatient. A hand rose and fingers slid comfortingly through his brown strands. He slapped them away, using the arm that wasn't damaged. "Get off!"

Sasuke smirked – amused – at him.

"You're different because YOU are YOU. You're different because you and I are EXACTLY the same."

The way he said it – so matter-of-factly – made Neji wonder if he was right.

_No – we're NOT the same – we CAN'T be – _

"What?" Neji exclaimed. "No we're not – I didn't _betray _my village and almost _kill _my best friend! We're _NOTHING _alike!"

"It's a shame you think that." Neji's eyes widened as Sasuke gave him an even, knowing stare. "Because we are."

Neji glared at him and wished his shoulder would just stop _bleeding _already –

"How?" He managed to ask as his shoulder pulsed and throbbed. "HOW are we alike?"

Sasuke smirked at him.

"Well, for starters, we're both heartless."

Neji nearly leaped up at this.

"I am NOT –"

He was on his back, his hands pinned to the ground and a body settling decidedly on his hips. Black orbs stared at him with a strange, knowing intensity and the grip on his arm sent jolts of pain to his wounded shoulder.

"Look at yourself – you're ASKING for me to kill you – you ran off to fight me all on your own, KNOWING deep inside that you didn't stand a chance – throwing your life away – and for what? For the Hyuuga clan to respect you? To kill yourself before you attempted to kill the main branch of your clan? To die a warrior's _DEATH? _LOOK AT YOU! YOU _ARE _HEARTLESS!"

Neji stared up at him – speechless.

_Oh damn how could he read me so thoroughly –? _

"And we're alike…" Sasuke gave him a grim smirk. "Because that's EXACTLY what I would do. If I were you – yes. I would do it too."

Neji's good arm fought against Sasuke's hold, but the Uchiha kept him there with ease.

"So is that it?" He hissed. "Is that the ONLY reason we're alike, Uchiha?"

"Sasuke," the other above him replied easily. "The name Uchiha makes me both proud and ashamed at once – at least I know the name Sasuke belongs to me and me alone – not the blood I share with a clan that no longer exists."

"Fine…" Neji breathed. "_Sasuke_." The name tasted foreign on his tongue. "Is that the only reason?"

Sasuke smirked.

"No – unfortunately for you. So tell me, Neji…" his face drifted closer to the Hyuuga's. "Do you have someone? Someone waiting for you to return? Heh – I don't see why I should even ask." He gazed down at Neji, his eyes narrowed. "If you DID have someone, you wouldn't be throwing your life away here. You've _never _been with someone, have you?" A thought flashed across the black orbs. "Of course not – you've never had the time OR the patience for a relationship, have you? Too busy training and too busy _crushing _others underfoot – you're nearly as ruthless as me."

Neji turned his head to the side and forced the blood coming up his throat to go down.

"You know I'm not proud of that fact, right?" He asked once he was sure the blood would stay down. Sasuke looked down at him, eyes amused.

"Not proud of what Neji – BEING ruthless or being as ruthless as me?"

"I don't _KILL _everyone I meet, Uch-… Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled down at him, satisfied in a mocking way.

_See? I can change you so easily. I have so much power over you – power you don't even know I have. _

So said the lips that drifted closer to Neji's – ever smirking and ever silent.

"I didn't kill _you_."

Neji glared hard at the mocking eyes above him, dark skies and tainted blood clashing with clouds always succeeding in hiding the incredible bloodlust inside their white, innocent-looking folds.

"And to tell you the truth, I really don't WANT to."

Neji's eyes widened, and his hands were released as arms slid smoothly underneath his body, lifting him up with ease.

His remaining strength was suddenly drained from him and he was left unable to fight as Sasuke pressed the Hyuuga into his chest, careful to avoid jostling his wounded shoulder.

Then, before he realized it, he was slammed into a tree's thick trunk, trick wire wrapping around him, commanded by Sasuke's Chakra as they pinned him to the tree, binding his wrists and ankles and making him grunt in discomfort.

But not pain – for some reason, the impact hadn't hurt his shoulder.

_So strange… _

He opened his eyes to see Sasuke walking towards him.

"Uchiha…" Neji growled out. "What're you doing?"

Sasuke reached him and placed his hands on either side of Neji's head, leaning closer than Neji would have liked.

"Sasuke," the Uchiha corrected again, staring into Neji's eyes with a strange intensity. "You know that, _Neji._"

The Hyuuga felt a strange shiver dig into his spine and drag down his backbone's length – a shiver caused by neither fear nor cold.

_What… WAS that? _

Sasuke laughed gently – his warm breath washing over the unmarred skin on the right side of Neji's throat.

"Poor Neji – you've been so busy with training and gaining power, you've neglected your own bodily needs. Bodily needs that can't be sated by food or drink."

Neji was wise not to say anything – he had always heard Naruto and the other ninjas talk about it, but he always thought it was worthless and not worth his time.

Oh yes – he KNEW what Sasuke was talking about – he just wondered how the Uchiha could _tell_.

"I know what you're wondering," Sasuke breathed, as if reading his mind. "Your eyes are not as blank as you _think_. And as for how I know…"

Sasuke's mouth pulled away from the unhurt side of Neji's neck and drifted to the Hyuuga's other side – to his wounded shoulder.

Neji blinked down at him, wondering what Sasuke would do, but then he felt a warm mouth set itself on the gash in his shoulder, lapping at the blood.

The action – as sick as it was to the Hyuuga – sent a shiver down his spine. _NEVER _had _ANYONE _touched him like that.

"I caught a whiff of it a little while before – when we first began," Sasuke breathed into the wound, the left side of his bangs tickling Neji's ear. "The copper smell only makes it worse. My dear little Neji…" the tongue slipped out to caress Neji's neck for a moment – right underneath the base of the Hyuuga's jaw line. The next words were coated in husky promise of luxurious sin – just like the blood that coated Sasuke's tongue. "You're in _heat_."

Neji's eyes widened. This made Sasuke chuckle, and he pulled away to look into the Hyuuga's eyes.

"Yes – startling, isn't it? The great, stoic Hyuuga prodigy _actually _seeks pleasure from another – shocking, right? Heh." Sasuke set his mouth in the crook of Neji's throat. "Not really."

"And what are you planning to DO, Sasuke?" Neji asked. The Uchiha gave him a small smirk.

"I'm going to sate that heat – of course. I've been _dying _to be your first."

Neji stared at him, but he saw no hint of a joke in Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha drifted closer.

"After all, if you're in heat for a little while longer and you go back to the village, you're going to do something _EXTREMELY _stupid – trust me. I've seen the effects of a person being in heat and ignoring it, before – being charged with rape is NOT a fun experience – even if you're just _watching_. The guy was bawling his eyes out. Better to do it with the willing, right? Besides…" he lapped up some of the blood from Neji's wound and picked up his head, his hands cupping the Hyuuga's face and kissing Neji's forehead – it was then Neji realized he wasn't wearing his headband anymore. He felt a tongue creep out and lick his forehead.

Then something cascaded down the side of his face, and his eyes widened as copper attacked his sense of smell – even more so than the wound in his shoulder. Sasuke withdrew and smiled at him, his eyes narrowed in victory. Neji could smell his blood on Sasuke's breath. "You're _HOTTER _in copper than anything else."

Neji didn't get to respond – a mouth was crushed onto his and that same tongue was pushed into his mouth.

The taste of blood was usually revolting to the Hyuuga – but tasting it now – on another's tongue (screw the fact that that 'other' is a guy) – gave it a strangely erotic quality, and Neji could see what Sasuke had been talking about. He didn't want this touch – he _craved _it – _NEEDED _it –

And Sasuke **_KNEW_** it.

Neji responded willingly, closing his eyes and ignoring the pain in his shoulder as his arms strained against the wire, _aching _to return the caress his body was getting from talented, feather-soft fingertips.

As if Sasuke read his mind, sharp nails sliced through the wires holding Neji's wrists, and the cut wire unraveled from the Hyuuga's skin and his good arm snapped up, his fingers trailing up Sasuke's neck and fisting the long black hair by the roots.

"Glad to see we're so… _complying _now…" Sasuke breathed into Neji's mouth.

"Shut up and just do it. You wanted this, didn't you?" Neji replied sharply. Against the grip the Hyuuga had on his hair, Sasuke pulled back far enough to give Neji a hard, yet amused stare.

"Well, of course – that's a given," he replied. His hands then skated up Neji's legs and slipped inside his shirt, now stained red. "But do YOU want it?"

Neji glared at him.

"Why bother asking?" He snapped. Sasuke turned his head slightly to survey the Hyuuga hard through his right eye. Then he smiled.

"Yes – I suppose you're right." Then he turned to Neji's wound and with a sharp precision, tore the Hyuuga's shirt apart and threw it to the side, revealing the ugly shoulder wound that was – _FUCK IT_ – _still _bleeding.

Neji blinked.

"Sas–?"

Three fingers found their way into his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Inwardly grimacing for a moment before the thought vanished – the thought that made him wonder where those fingers had been – Neji absently snaked his tongue around the digits, looking down at Sasuke as the Uchiha's mouth lingered over his wound, wondering what he would do.

That talented mouth latched onto the wound again, and as the tongue dragged itself along the heart of the gash – making Neji wince in pain and try to jerk away – he felt the impossible happening to his skin – the wound was closing up!

_I didn't know the Uchiha had HEALING capabilities TOO – _

Sasuke finished closing the wound and lifted up his mouth, pulling his fingers out the Neji's mouth. He took the Hyuuga's head in his hands again and set his mouth on the Hyuuga's jaw – right next to his chin – and dragged it upwards, leaving a glistening trail of red liquid copper in his wake.

Neji inwardly winced, but at the same time, that tongue and those lips felt good on his skin…

Sasuke reached the Hyuuga's temple, and his mouth separated from Neji's skin with a distinct _wet _sound. His lips went to the Hyuuga's again, and Neji welcomed the touch, bringing the tongue – tainted with his own blood – into his mouth and lavishing it with his own as it coated every inch of his mouth, running over the roof of it and caressing his gums. Neji's left hand – no longer immobile – reached up and gripped the back of Sasuke's neck, holding the Uchiha to him as the other pressed against him.

"I think you're ready now," Sasuke breathed into Neji's mouth.

The trap wire holding Neji down broke with multiple loud snaps, and Neji realized he was going to fall until Sasuke caught him – lifting the Hyuuga up, his hands warm and sturdy against the back of Neji's thighs. The Hyuuga's knees squeezed Sasuke's hips and his hands shot to the Uchiha's shoulders as Sasuke pressed against him.

_Is this really what's going to happen…? _Neji thought vaguely as his remaining clothes were eased off, his hands doing the same with Sasuke's. _I'm going to get fucked… at the end of the earth…? _

"Sasuke." The Uchiha looked up at him, his black orbs missing nothing. Neji looked down at him. "After this, what will you do?"

Sasuke smirked at him and didn't answer, nipping the skin right under Neji's chin, pushing the Hyuuga's head up and baring the pale throat to a traitor and murderer.

But Neji found himself not really caring as Sasuke nibbled at his bottom lip, snaking his tongue into the Hyuuga's mouth again while the Uchiha's talented hands trailed upwards on Neji's thighs, gripping the Hyuuga's butt cheeks.

Neji instinctively jumped at the feel of cold hands against him – so close to his entrance – but Sasuke calmed him with a deep, lingering kiss that left him breathless.

The Hyuuga never needed anything like he needed Sasuke's touch in his life.

Their lower torsos connected, and Neji sucked in a breath – the feeling of another pressing against him was completely foreign and abnormal – but absolutely fantastic.

Slight pain flashed through Neji's thigh, and he winced not in pain – but surprise, looking down to see a small cut – barely scratching into the tissue but enough to bleed – on his leg's pale skin.

As he watched – strangely fascinated as Sasuke's mouth sucked on and licked his neck on the opposite side of the new cut – three fingers placed themselves on the blood flow – putting no pressure on the cut – and let the blood coat them slickly, covering the three digits in Neji's blood to the knuckle.

It was a slow process – the cut was small, after all – but Sasuke spent the time it took grinding against Neji's lower torso, making the Hyuuga suck in a breath as shudders overtook his frame.

"It's going to be painful, you know," Sasuke breathed into his throat. "Since it's your first time. I'll try to remove as much of it as possible, but for the first time, pain is inevitable."

Neji's hands wrapped around Sasuke's powerful chest, setting his palms on the Uchiha's broad shoulder blades and digging his fingers into the soft skin, dragging his nails downwards.

"I'm a ninja, _Sasuke_," he hissed in the Uchiha's ear. "I'm used to pain."

Sasuke smirked and licked the shell of Neji's ear.

"Perhaps," he replied. "But THIS kind of pain is completely different."

The blood-covered fingers trailed upwards once more, and Sasuke shifted Neji a little further up, and the Hyuuga got the hint and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, picking his lower back up off the tree trunk.

"Now…" Sasuke breathed into Neji's ear. "Relax."

One finger was pushed into the Hyuuga, and Neji immediately jumped, tensing. Sasuke bit his shoulder bone sharply.

"_Relax_, Hyuuga," he hissed into the other's ear. "What did I just _say_?"

"Easier said than done, _UCHIHA_," Neji snapped back. Sasuke gave him a stern look.

"Well fine – stay uptight if you want – it'll be all the more painful for you." As if to prove his point, the second finger was forced into the tense ring, and Neji winced, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to calm down.

Sasuke chuckled his approval into Neji's neck, and he pulled the two fingers within the Hyuuga together and apart, forcibly stretching Neji to make passage easier.

Neji grunted in discomfort. It wasn't painful yet, but it was damn uncomfortable!

Then the third finger was inserted, and Neji could tell by the look of utter concentration on Sasuke's face that the Uchiha was searching for something with the first finger – the index, stretching it upwards.

The appendage prodded something inside the Hyuuga and a strange sensation washed over Neji. It wasn't a powerful sensation – barely a hint of what was to come – and the Hyuuga saw Sasuke smirk.

That same finger prodded and poked that same spot, and each time he did, the sensation got more and more powerful – and then Neji was left shuddering underneath the Uchiha.

_Oh – GOD –_

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

Heavy gasping was his reply, and Sasuke smirked. He removed the fingers and – not giving Neji any time to relax – pushed in.

Neji immediately jerked at the new sensation, but Sasuke forced him to still, setting his mouth on the Hyuuga's to calm him.

Yes – there was pain – but nothing completely overpowering or unbearable. Neji could handle it.

If he didn't tense up.

Which was a _HELL _of a job to do for one with no experience.

_Dammit. _Neji thought grimly.

Sasuke was completely in control, despite the tightness and utter heat around him. He waited for Neji to adjust because – unlike the Hyuuga – Sasuke had full power over every inch of his body, and that included his lower torso. He was hard – yes, he'll admit it – but the lust wasn't blinding. He had had intercourse enough times to learn how to control the need.

When Neji relaxed, he began to move.

Slowly, he went – in and out – brushing against that same organ his finger had discovered, making Neji gasp and writhe, digging his skin into the tree's bark.

"Hush," Sasuke breathed tauntingly to him, noticing the way Neji's back was being torn by the bark as he rubbed against it. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"That's what happens when you get fucked against a tree, _Uchiha_," Neji gasped in respond. Sasuke – in return – made the next thrust a little harder, decided he liked that speed, and continued like that.

"You act as if you've been fucked before, _Hyuuga_," Sasuke's voice was mocking. "And judging by how tight you are, I don't think that's true."

Neji managed to glare at him as the waves of pleasure crashed inside him.

"It's common sense, Sasuke," he snapped back. "If you fuck someone against tree bark, they're going to bleed." Sasuke smirked, leaning closer as his tempo increased.

"Very well then," he replied. "But as you should know, common sense is not all that common. And besides…" Sasuke's tongue snaked into Neji's mouth. "I'll say it again – you're hotter when you're covered in copper."

Neji had no answer to that as one deciding thrust had him losing what little self-restraint he had and releasing, coating Sasuke's stomach with a small cry.

Without giving Neji time to even relax, Sasuke pulled out and spun the Hyuuga, pressing his front into the tree. Neji looked over his shoulder as his entire body seemingly turned to putty – he would have dropped if Sasuke hadn't held him up.

_I don't believe it – Sasuke hasn't even broken a sweat. _

This thought made Neji flush in embarrassment. _Damn body. _

With a mere force of will, Sasuke forced his arousal away and leaned over Neji's gasping, heaving form, smiling down at the multiple scratches and cuts the sharp tree bark had made with a strange sadistic gleam.

It vanished quickly, however, and Sasuke leaned down.

Neji was just about to ask what Sasuke was doing when he felt a tongue against his skin, lapping away at the small wounds at his back and the hands holding him up possessively caressed his hips, holding the Hyuuga to Sasuke's body.

He felt that same strange sensation as the wounds healed underneath the Uchiha's tongue, and Neji felt his entire body relax at the touch.

_You know if Sasuke decides to kill you, you won't be able to stop him. _A small voice breathed in Neji's mind's ear. Neji didn't even blink.

_I wasn't able to from the beginning. _

Sasuke finished caressing and doctoring Neji's wounds, and with one final, pressing kiss on Neji's shoulder blade, he pulled away, slowly taking his hands from Neji's hips.

The Hyuuga was able to stand now, and he turned to see Sasuke retrieving his clothes from around the tree, pulling them on. Neji – after a moment – did the same, wincing as he pulled on his pants. His back was going to be sore for a while.

He realized his shirt was in ruins, and straightened, looking over at Sasuke, who was brushing his hair as he sat on a rock, legs crossed. Neji's lips quirked up when he realized that out of all the things Sasuke chose to bring to a battle, he chose a hairbrush.

_That sounds like something I would do. _

"_You and I are EXACTLY the same…"_

Neji gently shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

"So…" he began. The rhythmic strokes of Sasuke's brush stopped as the Uchiha looked at him, his hands still on his hair. Neji surveyed him. "You still haven't answered my question. After what just happened, what will you do? Are you just going to leave now? You've gotten what you wanted."

Sasuke smirked and pulled out a rubbed band, holding it with his teeth as he set down the hairbrush and pulled his hair up into a high ponytail, wrapping the rubber band around the thick black locks. He tightened the ponytail and lowered his arms before replying, looking up at the Hyuuga.

"Well, that depends."

The Uchiha moved faster than Neji thought possible, and Sasuke's hands were cupping the Hyuuga's head, his lips dangerously close the Neji's. The Uchiha's dark eyes bore into the Hyuuga's.

"What do YOU want?"

Neji's eyes widened.

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged, taking one hand away from Neji's face and straightening. There was barely two inches between their torsos.

"Well, I just thought that since you're treated like a tool – as all shinobi are – you might never have been asked that question before," Sasuke replied easily. "I see now that you truly haven't been asked that. So I'm asking it now. _What do you want?_"

Neji looked at him for a mere moment, unable to think. But before he knew it, his mouth was moving – sound was coming out.

"I want you to come back –" and then as an afterthought "– and stay."

Sasuke's own eyes widened slightly, and that victorious smirk returned. He gave Neji a hard kiss before replying.

"All right," he breathed. "I think I can do that."

Neji's eyes widened – no way – it was impossible! He was coming back THAT easily?

Then a mouth was on his face, and a talented tongue lapped away the blood that was beginning to dry on Neji's face. He could barely restrain himself from kissing Sasuke at the ministrations, and he managed to wait until the blood was fully cleaned off before gripping Sasuke's shirt collar and pulling the Uchiha to him.

They stayed like that for a while.

Then, after giving an extra shirt to a numb, sore Hyuuga, they made their way back to Konoha.

It took a long time – they were at the very edge of the earth after all, where all fates were decided, theirs included – and the going was hard.

Sasuke grew more open – more playful, and Neji began to reveal his emotions more – to give himself what he had been denying his body and his mind since both had matured.

The two played with each other often during this time of travel – the weeks, months it took to get back – exploring each other's bodies and minds and entertaining themselves with games of wit during the boring days of travel and warming themselves up with each other's heat during the freezing nights. In each other they found someone they could truly relate to – something like that had never happened to Neji, and he was suspicious of the feeling and thrilled with it all at once.

"_You and I are EXACTLY the same…"_

Neji looked down at the sleeping Uchiha beside him, and smiled.

_Yes. I think you're right, Uchiha. _

It seemed like an eternity had passed before they came across the Fire Country – and they were both inwardly trembling with excitement – anticipation – as they neared the huge village gates.

They walked along the path in plain sight, shoulder to shoulder and fighting the smiles that were threatening to break out over their faces.

"So I'm finally back…" Sasuke breathed as they neared and shouts rang out among the sentries as they were spotted. "Ten years… it's been a while." Neji smirked.

"Yes. You'd be surprised at how much you missed."

"NEJI! SASUKE!"

Sasuke's head straightened at the shout and he was slammed into, an arm wrapping around him as the same happened with Neji. The person hugging them crushed them together. Sasuke laughed when blonde hair tickled his chin.

"Naruto!"

Said blonde straightened and Sasuke's eyes widened, raising a hand up to cover his mouth. Neji saw this reaction and smiled. _Told you. _

"Naruto…" the Uchiha breathed. "Oh my God… you've…"

He struggled for the right word. The taller blonde grinned at him.

"Grown?" He suggested. Numbly, Sasuke nodded, and then he noticed the clothes the blonde was wearing. He sucked in a breath as he looked Naruto up and down.

"Naruto…" he gasped out, breathless. "You're… oh my God… you've… you've actually DID it!"

The blonde grinned sheepishly and raised his hand, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well – yeah. A lot's changed since you left, Sasuke," his eyes grew serious. "And I mean it – A LOT."

Sasuke didn't care – he threw himself at his old friend and hugged him powerfully, burying his face in the red and white robe.

"You think I care?" He exclaimed. "I've changed too, you idiot blonde!"

Naruto shot a questioning glance at Neji, who smiled gently and shook his head.

_Don't ask. _

The blonde got the message and stayed silent. Sasuke pulled away and looked up at the taller man, his eyes shining with – Naruto recognized it instantly – pride.

"I'm glad you finally got what you wanted," Sasuke breathed.

"Thank you," Naruto replied. "But did you get what YOU wanted?" _With Itachi and all? _

Sasuke's eyes gave Neji a sly look – making the Hyuuga tense angrily – _Oh, you stupid Uchiha, don't you even DARE_ – before smiling back up at Naruto.

"Yes," he replied. "I got what I wanted." _Not the way you think, though. _

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Neji!"

"KYAH! You're finally back!"

"I'm glad you decided to come back, Sasuke."

Sasuke and Neji suddenly found themselves surrounded by friends – both old and new – and Sasuke clasped greeting hands with Sakura before moving to avoid the glomp Tenten gave Neji. Ino gave Sasuke a powerful hug, and Kakashi appeared behind him and ruffled his hair.

"Where have you guys been?" Tenten asked the two of them as even more people arrived. "And how did you finally manage to convince Uchiha to come back?" The last question was directed at Neji. He blinked.

"I asked," he replied simply. Naruto exploded at Sasuke's left side.

"**_WHA–?_**"

Sasuke cut him off with loud, heartfelt laughter. He flapped his hand at Tenten.

"Don't worry about it – we'll explain everything later!" He replied happily. "However, I think there IS something completely random that you all should know!"

It grew silent as the others looked at him. Sasuke's face broke out in a sly grin.

"Hyuuga looks hotter in copper than anything else!"

"SHUT UP, UCHIHA!"

"Make me, Hyuuga."

And so it began again.

**End One Shot – Hotter in Copper**

**Ah… I just had to end it on a funny note. I've been writing to much serious stuff lately. XP**

**I hope you SasuNeji fans liked it! **

**And WOW! IT WAS LONG! FIFTEEN PAGES!**

**Including this A/N, of course:D**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
